


Journal of the lost Prophet

by Sinfullysnowing



Series: 5 Messengers [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Kingdoms, Magic, Other, Spirits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:05:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfullysnowing/pseuds/Sinfullysnowing
Summary: Earth is gone.... But thankfully, humans lived on.





	1. Journal #1

This is the story of the world of Enceladus. 

The second largest moon of Saturn.

Well, there isn't much to say other then Earth is gone and humans needed to move.

I wasn't there when Mars collided with the 'famous' green and blue planet that our kind used to live on, but I still remember my great great grandmother's stories of how it happened.

 

Earth was having a peaceful day like no other, nothing changing and the world still spinning without a care in the world. 

Everything was normal...

Until it wasn't.

Scientist noticed that there was a change in the solar system, planets were moving and they were getting closer and closer to the sun. It wasn't long before Mercury was gone, burned up in the sun. Venus followed not too long after. For reasons not understood by anyone, Earth didn't move, it was stopped and no longer turned or continued on its path around the sun. But Mars was. And it was heading straight for the planet inhabiting 7 billion people.

Everyone was panicking, though some quickly accepted their fates and holed up in churches or where ever they felt was best to remain their last days on earth.

 

Mars was only a few miles away from the Earth's atmosphere when weird things began to happen. Every minute someone would disappear. No one knew where they were going unless they too disappeared. Only 2 billion people had been brought to Enceladus where they met the three sister goddesses. Each helped humans understand their new home and all the 'why's. They didn't offer much comfort as their only answer was that fate was sick of humans forgetting about kindness and giving up faith in the humanity they were gifted with. To solve the issue, the three goddesses decided to make a new world to start over and give humanity another chance. Planets were destroyed so that the small moon could leave Saturn and take Earth's place. It wasn't long before the ice on the surface melted and led way for a world almost identical to Earth's.

 

The remaining survivors found themselves in a world that was almost like a dream. Magic was everywhere for everyone to discover and learn to use. Right away, kingdoms were built and people were developing quirks that made them unique and helped them survive within the new world.

They would always look up to the three moons that watched over their new home and thanked them as they knew the goddesses had made them to keep a protective eye over them.

They thanked Mirage for the sky and air they breathed

They thanked Pandora for the Earth and soil between their toes

They thanked Iris, for giving them life and magic to survive.

 

The Mountain kingdom was a cold and windy kingdom. Farm life was scarce and they had to rely on hunting the animals that hid within the cracks of the mountainsides. The people were built on speed and intelligence. They invented new tools that helped their travels and survival. Examples being gliders that helped travel from mountain to mountain and lanterns that never stopped glowing unless a special tea was poured over it. The most impressive however were the ships they made that flew. They were seen as the most successful kingdom for all their accomplishments and inventions.

The River kingdom was warm and wet, rain pouring down and allowing vast vegetation and farmers to thrive. The kingdom was built of creativity and generosity, willing to share their accomplishments with those around them. They were also stealthy and agile, exploring the dangerous Pandora's forest of secrets to collect rare herbs and plants to trade them or gift them to villages and small settlements in need. Alongside farming and foraging, the people of River kingdom often fish for their food and cant bear to hunt unless absolutely needing to.

The Sky kingdom wasn't run by a king or queen, but rather it was like a recreation of democracy to create something close to 'equality' even though deep beneath the surface they hid their slavery and kidnappings of people with powerful quirks to be able to breed them and build an army that was not just powerful, but completely under control of the dictator that led the kingdom secretly. Fortunately for them, no one has found out and only views them as a neutral yet kind kingdom that strayed away from the two kingdoms. Keeping its blood thirsty secret in the dark, waiting for its time to finally come.

I know... you might be asking how I know all this... and I don't really know how to explain... but darkness is on its way... and I am hoping that the kingdom built on intelligence and the kingdom built on generosity will come together when the three sisters send the sign.


	2. Journal #2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stone of soulmates

I've always wondered why the three goddesses made the stone.   
It was strange to think that somewhere out in the new world, was someone the goddesses thought would complete me  
I didn't mind at first, but it still bothered me as I continued to watch some soulmates use their partners.   
I asked what the poor men and women had done to deserve the pain they were forced to endure.

When the stone was first made, according to my great great grandmother, it didn't do much to help anyone find their soulmate.   
Instead you were to visit it and ask.  
If you were lucky you'd get an answer.  
Because not everyone was lucky to have received their soulmate's name, the ones that didn't begged fro a better way to find their one true love

Seeing how desperate their people were, the goddesses gave in and changed the stone's power. On the night of a child's 13th birthday. A unique mark would appear somewhere on their body.

This proved a much better option then simply hoping for a name

Many would still visit the stone of course, wanting to try their hand at challenging the elder dragon that protected the stone. 

The skin of the dragon made from the most powerful crystals that the goddesses have gifted it after it had protected the stone from thieves, nearly losing its life in the process.  
As a reward, the three sisters healed it and granted him three wishes. 

The first was for impenetrable skin so that he could not be wounded during battle  
the second was immortality   
the third... no one knows

It was simply left a mystery as to what the dragon had asked for when it was time for his third wish. Not that anyone minded, the dragon never harmed the innocent so it never came it mind.

I remember meeting that old dragon for myself when I was just a young child. My mother and father were both going to the swamp of lost hope to deliver some goods when a storm hit, forcing us all to take shelter in the cave that the dragon and the stone was hidden in.   
I was a curious child so I of course explored and went deeper into the cave until I was face to face with an amber jewel that glowed softly. The glow was warm and I reached out to touch it. 

"Young one, that stone is to be left well alone" Came a booming voice above me. I was so frightened by the sudden growl I cried.

A few moments passed before the dragon spoke again, gentle and more 'cautious' this time.

We spoke for a while, and I still remember how I never wanted to stop talking with my new friend when he told me there was a secret I was chosen to be told.

That was the day I realized who I truly was


	3. Journal #3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a song and lie

A few years had gone by too quickly to comprehend. 

And I'm sorry for not writing. I promise to make it up to you.

I was learning about my destiny and getting the next generation ready for what was going to come.

 

The dragon told me a secret and a lie

He told me I was the chosen one, but I know that is false  
My children will be the ones to finish the prophecy that was given to me

 

It was simple to understand, but I still can't the images out of my head  
I saw the future and I saw the five that were destined to prove humanity's worth to the three sisters.

I promise that they will not fail unless they lose their heads and turn on one another

 

The Fox  
The Wolf  
The Raven  
The Deer  
The Rabbit

The five animals that will guide the five to the soulmate stone to receive their destiny for themselves.

I know I won't be there for my kids once they are born, but I do know that I will be with them in spirit, wishing them the luck they will ever so need

 

I am hoping my quirk of future dreams will be passed down... so that maybe my children won't have to be scared of what is next, but I also wish it won't so that they may learn to overcome their fear  
I wish them hope as bright as the sun  
A journey that is longer than life itself  
and dreams that are bigger that the universe they are trapped in

I hope they grow and realize that they are their own and are not me

I may be a queen, but that doesnt define who I am.

I'm hoping this is learned by them as well and are willing to make the journey to find whom they were meant to be


	4. Journal #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My five messengers

By now I know who you are.... the one reading this....

Ive heard your name from one of my messengers

I know you run a kingdom  
The one my husband had ruled before you  
But had not cared to protect from your father

 

Tell me young one

Do you know the five messengers?

The Fox  
The Wolf  
The Raven  
The Deer  
The Rabbit

Do you know what they mean?

I will explain since you will need to know when the future comes to greet you

The Fox may be a trickster, but she is clever and is able to avoid danger if she so wished.  
The Wolf is the leader and watches his pack mates to keep them from being harmed  
The Raven watches his leader's back to keep them from harming themselves while also guiding from above  
The Deer is patient, but always alert. Watching and waiting so that he may alert those of harm nearby.  
The Rabbit. A powerful digger and the crazy speedster that moves too fast to be comprehended. When it strikes, its not as cute 

These five messengers represent a person they want to guide. I suggest you find out who yours is because the time for darkness is near and I wish for you five to be able to ready yourselves

I want you all to enjoy and fear the journey.  
I am sad to admit that one of my children won't make it

So please know that it won't be anyone's fault

I will explain more in the future young child  
Please don't fret

The start of end is your time to grow


	5. Journal #5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces I've left behind are not lost, but searching

I'm glad you've decided to keep the journal even though it will end in tragedy 

During you trip there will be trials you and your partners face  
Some where sacrifices will be made

Trust will be broken and secrets will be revealed  
Love might be lost or given up in order to keep going

 

I'm trusting you will help your friends overcome their fears   
And trust that they will help you fight yours

No one is alone in this journey  
I want you to know that even if you are all separated, you will be able to guide each other  
A pack does well to care one another

I'm sure you understand that 

After all, you will need to learn that you all will need to keep close if you want to survive the storm  
There isn't time to waste so learn quick or suffer

 

I know this message is short, but after a talk with the elder dragon, I have found that the sky kingdom has plans   
They know of your journal and wish to take away my guidance  
Keep it close and hidden from view  
Or you will lose the clues and advise that will assist you

Please take care  
And good luck


	6. Journal #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything is as it seems

Once again you leave me surprised

Never thought you would actually take the job as leader

 

You are braver than I was when I was your age

 

When I was a child I used to travel to the desert to help me learn to follow the sun to get to and from home.   
The sun is a guide, but he prefers to lay anger to his people

The only cool place was one of the sister's keep  
A place where many prayed for rain for their crops   
And for clear skies for fun

The goddess will always provide if she believes it is needed

 

When Naomi was born, I knew I had to leave.  
Her father had become too demanding and was threatening the kingdoms 

Because Suga was the oldest and was born from both river and mountain royals he was going to rule both  
I could tell through the dreams that my son wouldn't be happy and I would lose him

But I was surprised when I realized that my son Semi had a quirk like mine.  
A mind quirk

I was even more surprised when he used it to save his brother and send his father into a never ending nightmare

 

I would have liked to say that my husband deserved it... but at the same time I would have liked to have seen him change

 

Because my husband was dead, Naomi didn't have a chance to learn to overcome hardships that my two oldest had  
That is why her trail will be about bravery and sacrificing innocence in order to save herself and her team

There are many ways to lose your innocence

But sometimes it is for the best if it is lost

 

The sands are waiting for you all  
I will be watching you all 

 

I look forward to seeing my daughter grow up


	7. Journal #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of two that lost their minds

Once upon a time there lived two boys whom were born from the same moon  
They were the same in every way  
The same smile  
Same heart  
Same soul

The only difference was their talent  
Only the eldest could sing  
Only the youngest could dance  
Neither shared their talent with the other

To tell them apart  
They were forced to sing and dance  
Until they those around them could tell who was who  
It saddened the twins 

To fix the problem  
They began to wear different cloths  
Changed their hair  
Broke their smile

But the two were still mistaken for each other  
So the eldest begged to be more different  
He got his wish  
But it wasn't what he expected

A shadow plagued him  
He could only watch in horror as every part of him changed  
Fingers clawed at him  
Violated his innocence

The eldest could still sing  
The youngest could still dance  
The eldest suffered  
But it was the youngest that paid the price

How is that?


	8. Journal #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pretty lies and ugly truths

Many things don't add up when you're searching for a truth  
Sometimes you have to accept that not everything is going to work out  
But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try  
You would be weak to sit back and let the world choose for you

As my son had once told me  
Change is important and you have to be ready  
Because change is the only thing that can really test your strength  
Anything can change at any moment, you just have to be ready

Of course I wondered how a child of 11 knew such a thing  
Even at a distance I could tell he was facing changes head on  
But it was also laughable  
He seemed too confident when he took on every challenge

My other son on the other hand  
Doesn't know when to fight  
Hes too weak to disobey  
He would rather serve than be in pain

That doesn't make him weak  
At least thats what my eldest used to say  
Just because you take the pain doesn't mean youre drowning  
It just means you have someone to protect

It was my daughter that turned out to be the weakest  
I was expecting that though  
The youngest kept sheltering her instead of letting her learn  
She will have to fight in order to earn her place 

I've heard all the pretty lies that my two sons have told her  
Like how if you swallowed a watermelon seed it would grow inside you  
How if you watched the water it wouldn't boil  
But it was the one the eldest told her that concerned me

As life goes on she will continue to believe the lies he told  
After all, why would she have a reason to believe anything else  
She was protected and loved  
But it is going to be that sheltered and innocent mindset that will get her killed

Though I'm sure the lies the eldest told is what will really kill her


	9. Journal #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reveal yourself to them monster or lose everything you planned

I see you monster  
I can see what you are trying to do  
And how dare you try and ruin this  
Stop hiding and reveal yourself to them

You've been hiding behind a mask for too long  
I've protected them since the beginning  
Why is it you try and hide   
You will be found out soon enough

The storm will rise and you will fall  
Just like you have all those years ago  
When the mountain and sky fell on the earth  
You disappeared and hid the truth

You are Mirage   
You are Iris  
You are Pandora  
But you are also the Lost

Welcome to the world of misunderstanding  
The world you hid in to leave behind your broken soul  
You shouldn't exist  
And yet you are still here

How dare you be here while your daughter begs  
How dare you be here and poison our minds  
How dare you be here and teach us of our ignorance  
How dare you be here and take away our safety

You should leave if you want them to survive  
If you don't I will allow him to return and till them all  
I will enjoy that spills out of all of them  
You should reveal yourself to them you monster


	10. Journal #10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Journey to the sun

A monster doesn't roam or flee  
They stay beside you forever  
Inside your mind  
You have already met yours

I'm sorry for the lies I've told  
and for the pain you all have experienced  
I never meant for any of you to be harmed  
I never meant for anyone to get lost

For my mistakes I will guide you to the next trial  
This trial is for my wolf  
The leader that holds five souls in his hand  
The man who must guide them all

The sun calls from the east and expects your presence  
He wishes you dreams so you may find yourself  
The night will never end once the dream begins  
Find the sun and let it warm your heart

Love blooms as another's life withers into another  
And I shall step back to see which rose will fade  
Will it be mine  
Or will it be his

I'm scared to admit that I might be the enemy  
That nightmares will keep me prisoner inside my own body  
But I hope and pray you won't forget where I am  
I hope that maybe you would hold me so I won't be so alone

I've been alive for years that no one knew existed  
I've found myself lost beside the sun  
The river holds my secrets and dreams  
I feel like I've lost myself completely

So I wish you good luck  
May the sun keep you warm  
Have faith in those around you  
And may your heart soar


	11. Journal #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reveal your lies, Take off your mask

I've read many stories that you've wrote  
I've seen all of the things you've said to the world  
I've heard every little lie you've told yourself  
I've watched the seconds you've let pass fade away

I knew when you were born that you were going to lie  
You lied about everything the moment you learned to speak  
Every I love you to me or your siblings were fake  
I watched as you took their minds and twisted them

You might try and say you are pure  
But you can't hide anymore  
Because I will expose who you really are  
No dream of yours will stop m  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yes  
I'm a liar   
I've made selfish choices  
But I didn't realize that I would become attached

I became attached to someone that isn't mine  
I fell in love when my lover and child are waiting  
I just want to go home  
I want to have those I loved back

I am very aware that when the truth is revealed they will hate me  
And I guess I do find my motives are a little sadistic in nature  
But I wouldn't do this for no reason  
Iris told me my destiny 

Sparrow lied to me   
He also lied to you  
So leave me in my peace  
Or I will be forced to end your guidance

You act like a saint against the most vial of demons  
And yet you yourself have forgotten what I have done to protect your two children  
I've altered their minds to help them learn   
They are stronger because I made them forget and think of certain things

I'm not the enemy  
I never was  
I won't lie and say I won't become one  
But I won't allow you to taint my name without reason

Suga and Naomi don't need to know that there was never any twins  
They don't need to know that I never existed or grew up with them  
Everything I did was to make their journey easier  
Everything I did was to bring her back


	12. Journal #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream on

_ A lullaby for a goddess _

 

_softly i lay my head my head down to rest_

_wishing dreams of sweetness and care_

_angels that keep me safe from harm_

_blissfully unaware_

 

_I call your names when I am lost_

_have traveled a journey longer then time_

_for I have waited to hear your call_

_more lovely than a wedding bell's chime_

 

_so here I lay under my mother sky_

_singing softly to you till I die_

_I await the moon's gentle touch_

_so I may allow myself to cry_

 

_Sorrow oh sorrow_

_I forget my name and lover_

_Sorrow oh sorrow_

_I feel like I'm never going to recover_

 

_Save my heart_

_and lose seconds_

_I let myself fall_

_away_

 

_Mother Iris bringer of life_

_Mother pandora maker of the earth_

_Mother mirage ruler of the sky_

_You are our saviors_

 

_so rest your head_

_I will say good night_

_thank you for your blessing song_

_and guidance with you light_


End file.
